Counterstrike
by batoutofhell1
Summary: Fang is abused his mom even committed suicide. Max has the perfect life; when they meet, Max finds out about the abuse. What will she do? Will she help or will she leave him alone, like he wanted in the beginning? FAX!


**So guys I'm restarting my story same plot. Today or at least the day I'm writing this is exactly 5 months since my last update. Any ways I'm restarting because I feel I could write this story so much better than I did originally. Also a couple things will change like the siblings and some of the character and even some of the story itself as I said before I just want to make it as good as possible. Hope you guys enjoy the new and improved Counterstrike.**

**FPov:**

**I sat in the back of the room not really paying attention to the teacher. I just stared out the window thinking about my life and how much it sucked. Suddenly the door slammed open and a girl about 5'8 with sun streaked blond hair and chocolate colored eyes ran into the room.**

"**Sorry, I'm late" The girl said she was wearing a turquoise hoodie ripped jeans and converse.**

"**Ms. Ride do you have an excuse for being 20 minutes late on your first day." Mrs. Martinez said(A/N My actual Reading teacher) **

"**Ms. Ride just take a seat anywhere you like but know this is your permanent seat" Mrs. Martinez sighed and went back to talking about the proper use of a comma.**

**The girl walked to the back of the room and sat down in the seat next to me. Which was empty because nobody ever wants to sit next to me except for my one friend Iggy and his little brother and sister Angel and Gazzy. **

**I never introduced myself my name is Nick Walker but my few friends call me Fang. My mother killed herself when I was 5 years old I'm 16 now.**

**The girl looked at me and whispered "Hi, I'm Maximum Ride but call me anything but Max and I'll flatten you into a pancake." She said laughing a little when she said the last part. I nodded but said **

"**Nick" I said nothing else and looked down at my journal.**

MPOV:

The Nick kid had Black hair and Black clothes. His eyes looked like coal rocks. I had taken the seat in the back of the room because I had seen that this kid was kind of a loner. He didn't talk much and he seemed like he must have had some other way to express himself.

My name is Maximum Ride I just moved to Arizona from Colorado with my little sister Ella and little brother Ari. My mother's name is Valencia Martinez she is a vet and makes the best cookies in the world. My father is a world renowned scientist named Jeb Batchelder in the cross genetic engineering field.

I looked at Nick and saw that he was writing in a journal when the bell rang I saw that it said Songs by Fang on the cover. I walked to my next class Art. When I walked in I saw that Nick was in this class and that the seat next to him was not taken so I decided to sit there. The teacher introduced me like the other teacher Mrs. Martinez had done. She said to draw whatever we wanted. I looked over at Nick and saw that he was drawing the outline for wings. I started to draw a portrait of my family. All I had left to do was color it in when the bell rang meaning my best and favorite subject was about to begin Lunch.

I was walking to the Lunch room when I heard someone talking in the music door I crouched down and listened. Now I'm not a snoop but I was curious.

"Come on Fang sing just one song for Angel." A male voice I didn't recognize said. Fang was the name on Nick's journal was he holding it for someone.

"Fine Iggy" a voice that sounded a little like Nick's said.

Riot by Three Days Grace I don't Own

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

I opened the door and saw Nick and the person that I assumed was Iggy as well as a little boy as well as a little girl. Nick was holding a guitar in his hand and was sitting up against a wall. Iggy had really pale skin strawberry blonde hair also he had really blue eyes.

Nick stood up and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I heard music and came to see what was going on" I said which was sort of true.

"You know Nick that song was really good" I told him

"Fang" He said

"What? I asked confused

"Call me Fang"

"Okay" I answered unsure.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter next chapter we meet Ella. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and all your song requests. Remember leave your requests and any questions or anything else you want to about.**

**For the first time in 5 months **

**-Bat Out **


End file.
